Rachael's Dilemma
by dartsqueen16
Summary: when Rachael is pregnant and only her and Janet known what will happen. Will Gill find out? Will she keep it knowing who the father is? and What hurdles does she have to pass along the way to get what she really wants. please R&R any suggestions thanx x
1. who knew

A fan fiction about Scott & Bailey.

Brief overview: Rachael Bailey I pregnant only her and Janet Scott know.

"Rach you really need tell Gill it's in yours and the baby's best interests" said Janet. Janet's look on her face said it all Janet concerned about her friend's safety and knew that Rachael and her baby would be a lot more safe if Gill knew.

"Alright I will" blurts Rachael who knew how pushy Janet would be if she didn't tell Gill.

"Thank you" Janet said in a comforting way with her hand on Rachael's shoulder. "good the sooner the better Rach" said Janet.

"Okay okay I'll do it know if it pleases you Janet" shouts Rachael and with that she storms out of the room and heads up to Gill's office. Rachael knocks on the DCI Gill Murray's door.

"Come in" ordered Gill and Rachael gingerly opened the door and closed it quietly behind her and stood before Gill.

"Yes" bellowed Gill taking her glasses off waiting for Rachael to explain why she stood before her.

"Just to let you know Gill I'm pregnant" said Rachael trying to stop her voice from breaking through the door to stop everyone from hearing.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to tell me that I appreciate you coming to tell me" said Gill with a sense of gratitude in her voice. "May I ask how many weeks?" queried Gill.

"Urm just a little over 13 weeks" Rachael replied with a hint of fear in her voice.

" Okay thank you for letting me know will that be all?" questions Gill.

"Yes" replied Rachael and suddenly Rachael stood up and headed for the door to make a quick exit suddenly stopped by the break in silence from Gill's comforting voice.

"And Rachael anything you need I am here you do know that" said Gill in a comforting way which never really was seen from Gill in any kind of circumstance.

"Thanks boss" Rachael smiles and shuts the door after she leaves and heads outside for a well needed break for fresh air and a cigarette to calm down her nerves.

As Rachael walks out the side doors of the police headquarters in Manchester she took one deep breath of the fresh air and drew out a pack of cigarettes unbeknown to Rachael that Janet was now standing just behind her watching her every move. Just as Rachael lifted the cigarette and placed it softly into her lips and drew out a lighter Janet spoke up.

"I hope you're not going to smoke that" said Janet.

"Well…" said Rachael trailing of the rest of her sentence as she knew Janet already knew the answer that Rachael would reply with and with that Rachael chucked the pack of cigarettes and the lighter in the bin and turned her back on them for what she thought would be the last time.

"Good decision" Janet said in a humorous way to make Rachael laugh. "Did you tell Gill?"

"Yes she was surprisingly calm about the whole thing no shouting she even mentioned the I'm here for you Rach speech which I thought I would never hear from Godzilla" Rachael said surprisingly.

"Well she's not all bad I suppose" said Janet.

They both walk back inside into the office and sit down at their separate desks. A few moments later Gill walks up to Rachael and questions her once again.

"Can I tell the team in person it's better than the formal shite we have to go through when this happens" said Gill along with the deep intent stare and Rachael's deep brown eyes.

"that's fine now you know everyone else might well know too" said Rachael and then Rachael buries her head back into the work she left of earlier trying to detach herself from what Gill was about to announce.

"Okay listen up everyone now I am going to keep it short and sweet we have some serious work to do don't let what I am about the say distract you from the task in hand Rachael is pregnant I want no gossip flying about this do you understand me, Kevin" said Gill with an intent raised voice when she mentioned Kevin.

"Yes Boss" replies Kevin like a naughty school boy being told off.

"good" said Gill followed by "get back to work" shrieked by Gill and the slam of her office door to show how very little work had been done that morning.

Gill walks out of her office and attracts the attention of all the team with the beginnings of a shriek.

"Alright" shouts Gill "that's enough for today I want you all back in here eight AM sharp no excuses now get out of my sight" said Gill. Everyone gets up grabs their coats and bags and slowly the room begins to empty and few of the team passing Rachael by and congratulating her from the earlier announcement.

"Rach do you still want that lift home kid?" asks Janet.

"If you don't mind Janet" said Rachael standing up to stretch her legs before grabbing her coat and bag. Just as Rachael and Janet were about to leave Gill pops her head round the corner to say one last thing.

"Now Rach don't hesitate to come to me or anyone else for that matter for anything no matter how small okay" said Gill

"Okay but seriously I think I'm gonna be ok" replies Rachael before opening the door and and heading downstairs to Janet's car.

"This job is demanding Rach so don't push yourself you endanger the baby and I am not joking" said Janet seriously.

"I know Janet I've heard some of the stories and I don't want that to be me" said Rachael just as she climbed into the car and put on her seatbelt. The journey back to Rachael's apartment was silent with the odd breaks of Janet saying remarks about the drivers around her on the road which didn't bother Rachael as at least it wasn't deadly silent as she had no conversation to come up with to break the silence.

As Janet pulled up outside Nick stands outside her apartment with bags stood outside Rachael quickly gets out.

"What the hell are you doing?" questions Rachael.

"I need the apartment I have been kicked out here's all of your stuff" said Nick and with that he quickly runs up the steps and shuts the door behind him. Rachael grabs her key and begins to push it into the lock after several attempts she realises that Nick had changed the locks, Janet was now heading over to Rachael to see exactly what was going on.

"Bastard" Rachael blurted out "he's bloody changed the locks Janet he's kicked me out" cried Rachael.

"Come here kid" Janet replies and comforts her best friend "stay at mine there's plenty of room come on" said Janet. Both of them begin to pick up all the bags left outside of the apartment and hauls them into the back of Janet's car. They both get in the car and Janet pulls away from the side of the road and steadily making her way back home. The silence broken by Rachael's sobs and comforting words by Rachael.

"Thanks for this mate" Rachael thanked Janet. Back at Janet's place Rachael settles in and gets an early night exhausted by the whole day of trials that had tested her to the edge.


	2. tragic disaster

"Morning Janet" Rachael said as she appeared from behind the back door coming back inside looking as pale as ever.

"God you look awful Rach are you ok?" exclaimed Janet.

"Morning sickness I'll be ok in a bit" assured Rachael.

"Well don't rush yourself into work, take it easy" said Janet. Janet walked away to get her girls ready for school as soon she had left she walked back. "Rach where are the girls?"

"Ade took them in early on Taisie had some work to sort out or something like that" replied Rachael.

"Ok thanks" said Janet "oh Rach I'm driving today you are not setting foot behind the wheel in this state" stated Janet.

"Alright I'm not in the mood to argue against you today" said Rachael and she left quickly running upstairs. Janet could here Rachael throwing up in the toilet upstairs and Janet shook her head at the thought that she was going to let Rachael go to work.

Rachael walks into the office fifteen minutes later after Janet.

Gill squawked from her office "Rachael get your backside in her" Rachael heavily plodded towards Gill's office and suddenly turns round to Janet who was about to speak up.

"What does she want?" questioned Janet.

"I have no idea Janet" replied Rachael.

"Rachael in her now unless you want your P45" shouted Gill impatiently. Rachael walks into Gill's office and calmly closes the door behind you. "Sit down Rachael" insisted Gill.

"What's this about M'am I need to be getting on with my work I'm late as it is" said Rachael.

"Two things Rachael, firstly why were you late?"

"Morning sickness sorry" apologised Rachael.

"I know it can't be helped and secondly when's this baby due I need to know to book your time off" said Gill.

"Oh I'm not sure hang on let me look at the calendar" said Rachael. Rachael gets up and opens the door and looks at the calendar attached to the door and studies it carefully with intense concentration on her face. "Due on the 24th of October" replies Rachael to Gill with a slightly louder voice so that Gill could hear her answer.

"Ok thanks you can get back to work now" said Gill. Rachael sits down at her desk opposite Janet, Janet's stare unnerved Rachael.

"What" said Rachael.

"Oh Rachael you look really pale maybe you should go home and get some rest" replied Janet.

"Do I, I feel much better now thought" insisted Rachael.

"You look worse than before Rach honestly are you sure you're okay?" questioned Janet.

"I think so I might just go and get some fresh air tell Godzilla if she asked" said Rachael and she left the office promptly and goes outside for a breather.

5 weeks later

"Rachael we really need to get a move on" shouted Janet up the stairs.

"Okay I'm coming" replied Rachael as she ran down the stairs and chased after Janet down the path to the car.

"God you really can tell" exclaimed Janet

"Tell what" questioned Rachael.

"The bump" said Janet as her eyes met Rachael's.

"Oh yeah" said Rachael, then Rachael hops into the car.

"Good luck in this meeting with Godzilla" Rachael said.

"Going to need it Rach Gill's been on and on about it the past week and about how much it means to the whole department talk about putting pressure on me" said Janet.

"You'll be fine you only have to say a few things just to convince that we deserve higher credit and better funding I've heard your comments and they are great so don't worry" assured Rachael.

"Yea I suppose oh can you make sure that the report on our latest case is finished and up to date I've emailed it over to you so just normal checks and add anything when you're done send it over to Gill" said Janet.

"Sure Janet, good luck" said Rachael. Janet and Rachael part their ways and Janet heads to her meeting and Rachael heads to the office.

Rachael gets on the with the task in hand once finished she left the office and goes to the toilets.

Janet and Gill's meeting was nearly over and they were just wrapping it up when one of the chief commanders got called away and the meeting was adjourned until another day Janet and Gill leave the meeting. Rachael was in the toilets and she had stomach cramps and some minor bleeding she walked out of the cubicle and looked in the mirror at her pale pasty face which came out of focus as the room spinning and her head banged as the room became blurred and totally unfocused Rachael collapsed on the floor and was overcome and she fell unconscious.

Janet and Gill walked into the toilets deep in conversation until they stumbled across Rachael sprawled across the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god Rachael" screamed Janet and Janet fell to her knees beside Rachael shaking her vigorously trying to wake her up, "Rachael open your eyes" Shrieked Janet.

"Janet I'll phone an ambulance how many weeks is she?" questioned Gill.

"Urmm 18 weeks I think" replied Janet "oh come on Rachael don't do this to me" shouted Janet.

Gill on the phone to emergency services answered the endless questions and blurted commands to Janet. "Janet has she been bleeding, has she had any pain?" asked Gill.

"I really don't know Gill" replied Janet. Janet quickly got up and went into the cubicle noticing specks of blood around the toilet and on the walls Janet quickly comes back out and gently moves Rachael on to her side and into the recovery position propping up Rachael's legs on her lap.

"What are you doing Janet?" questioned Gill.

"She's bleeding Gill she's bleeding" replied Janet.

"Okay" said Gill and Gill passed on the information over the phone and put her phone on the side. "Ok the ambulance will be here shortly Janet they said to keep her in the recovery position until they get here" said Gill.

"I hope she's not losing the baby" said Janet.

"Me too" replied Gill.

Rachael began to come round and tries to move out of the recovery position.

"Janet uhh" moaned Rachael.

"Kid you need to stay still until the ambulance gets here ok" insisted Janet.

"I had cramp and I was bleeding" cried Rachael.

"I know you really need to calm down now love" Janet comforted Rachael by holding her hand and gently patting Rachael's shoulder.

"Hi there I'm Ollie I'm a paramedic what's her name" said the paramedic calmly as the knelt beside Rachael in order to treat her.

"It's Rachael she's eighteen weeks pregnant she's had some cramping and bleeding" said Janet.

"Ok Rachael honey do you still have the pain sweetheart?" questioned the young paramedic with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"It's easing now" replied Rachael.

"Okay I'm just going to take your pulse, blood pressure and oxygen saturations then I will get you into the ambulance with the help of my colleague penny."

"Okay" said Rachael. The paramedic did all the necessary checks on Rachael before getting her on to a trolley and taking her into the ambulance. "Janet I don't want to go on my own" cried Rachael.

"You can come with her Janet" exclaimed the paramedic.

"Okay I'm going to go with you Rach" said Janet looking at Gill and Gill nodded to agree to Janet's proposal.

"That's fine I'll be over soon once I have done the briefing Rachael stay calm I'll be with you as soon as I can" said Gill.

As the ambulance doors closed behind Janet and Rachael Gill rushed back inside to get the briefing over and done with so that she could get to the hospital to support her colleague.

"This briefing will be short and sweet can we all make sure that the work we left of yesterday is finished and use initiative in doing so please I will not be around to answer your petty questions, on a sadder note I am afraid Rachael collapsed shortly after my meeting was adjourned she has been rushed to hospital I don't know anything yet but what I do know is she is very ill so let's get to work I will be at the hospital if anyone needs me thank you" said Gill.

"M'am is it the baby?" asked Kevin.

"Most likely" replied Gill. Gill left almost immediately after answering Kevin's question and got into her car and headed off to the hospital.


	3. all ends well

Rachael was rushed to hospital by ambulance with Janet holding Rachael's hand all the way and reassuring Rachael that everything would be fine.

"We're here now Rachael" said the paramedic. Both paramedics got Rachael out of the ambulance whilst she lay on the trolley with sadness streaming out from her eyes.

"What have we got Ollie" asked the Doctor as the brought Rachael into the emergency department.

"Hi Dr Kent this is Rachael she is eighteen weeks pregnant and collapsed after having cramping and some bleeding. When we arrived she was conscious with a low blood pressure which was beginning to rise with an erratic pulse most likely from the pain and shock her oxygen saturation was fine I haven't given her any fluids or pain relief as the pain had begun to ease off." Replied Ollie the paramedic promptly and professionally.

"Ok bed two please thanks over on three one, two, three" called the young doctor as with the help from the paramedics and the nurses they managed to get Rachael over and onto a bed gently.

"Ok Rachael how's the pain now?" asked the young handsome doctor.

"It's easing off but I'm worried about my baby" cried Rachael.

"Ok sweetheart I don't want to give you any pain relief as it can mask other symptoms so you tell me if the pain gets worse or changes ok." Babbled Dr Kent, as Rachael stared into his glassy green eyes not taking in a word he had said in total fear of her baby's life.

"Rach did you get that Hun" asked Janet.

"Huh" replied Rachael coming back from her daydream of pure fear.

"Rach if the pain gets worse or changes you need to tell the doctor okay?" informed Janet.

"Yes ok" replied Rachael.

"Ok let's have some bloods sent of please the usual and I want to do an ultrasound scan ASAP and could you fetch a consultant from obstetrics please nurse thank you" said Dr Kent listing everything he wanted doing in order to treat Rachael. "Rachael I just want you to relax we're going to run some tests I am going to get you on a monitor so we can take a close eye on you and we'll also monitor the baby closely once the obstetrician gets here ok." Said Dr Kent and Rachael nodded which was a good sign that Rachael had understood everything that Dr Kent had said.

"Rach do you want me to fetch anything love" questioned Janet.

"I'm alright just don't leave me"

"Ok Rach I'm not going anywhere promise" said Janet with a comforting and reassuring sound to her voice which made Rachael feel so much better.

The doctors and nurses rushed round Rachael as they did all their necessary tests and Dr Kent came back with a slightly older doctor with dark auburn hair which swished as she turned her head they both walked over to Rachael who was slightly sat up looking a lot brighter.

"You look brighter Rachael" said Dr Kent.

"I feel it the pain has gone completely and I don't feel as weak now." Replied Rachael happily knowing that her baby would be out of danger.

"Ok Rachael my colleague here is Dr Bailey she is an obstetrician I have asked her down here just to do an ultrasound just to make sure that everything is alright now and to find out why you had the pain and bleeding" said Dr Kent assertively.

"Hi there Rachael Dr Kent has filled me in I'm just going to do a quick ultrasound it won't take me long and I'll explain everything with you afterwards ok" said Dr Bailey.

"Ok" replied Rachael.

"I'm going to make a start" said Dr Bailey as she began the ultrasound and Rachael grabs Janet's hand for comfort and support. In the distance you could hear Gill's voice from reception bellowing from reception. "Ok everything is fine Rachael I am pretty sure that everything is fine the cramping is usual in early pregnancy and is different in every pregnancy the bleeding came from a cyst outside the womb and I have looked at it very carefully and everything is ok you will need to rest for at least a week the cramping may come back but It shouldn't be as painful as today if it is seek medical advice I will write up a note to your GP who will need to send a referral to obstetrics" said Dr Bailey.

"Ok thank you" replied Rachael glad that it was all over and that everything was ok.

"You have a visitor Rachael" said Dr Kent as he opened the door to let Gill Murray her boss into the room.

"How are you?" asked Gill as soon as she saw Rachael lying there before her.

"I'm fine boss honest" replied Rachael.

"She had a burst cyst which caused the bleeding and most of the cramps but the cramps are normal in early pregnancy she just needs to rest for a week or so" Janet jumped in to fill in the missing gaps in the story so far.

"Ok why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling ok" asked Gill.

"She sort of did boss she had morning sickness but she insisted she was ok but she wasn't in the mood for arguing about who was driving in which isn't like Rachael at all" rushed Janet who knew she could have done something to help Rachael beforehand.

"Ok Janet what is done is done and Rachael and the baby are ok which is the main thing" replied Gill. "Right I'm going to leave you to rest now Rach and don't feel rushed into coming back just take your time" said Gill and with that she left quietly and left Rachael to rest with Janet by her side.


	4. scuffle

It had now been 8 weeks since Rachael had been admitted to hospital after her collapse at work, Rachael's life had been good she had been busy at work and with the help of Janet she had lined up a few viewings for her new house and was starting to get her life back on track.

"Rach we're going to be late if you want to view all four houses in one day" shouted Janet her voice rippling through the house.

"Uhh ok Janet" moaned Rachael from the downstairs toilet.

"Rach are you ok Hun" asked Janet.

"Yea I think so morning sickness that's all" replied Rachael.

"Are you sure Rach you do look peaky" insisted Janet.

"I'm ok" replied Rachael.

They both left the house and viewed all four houses at the fourth house Rachael had made her mind up.

"This one it's perfect Janet it's not far from work; the school; amenities; your house" said Rachael.

"Ok then tell the estate agent" replied Janet.

"So what do you think" asked the estate agent.

"It's perfect I am going to make an offer at the asking price" said Rachael.

"well congratulations you'll definitely get it the house has been on the market the price has dropped several times and the owner is looking for a quick sale" said the estate agent "we'll contact the owner see what she has to say and I will get in touch with you as soon as I know more thank you" said the estate agent

Rachael and Janet went home and got the call from the estate agent a few hours later to confirm her offer had been accepted and she could move in as soon as everything had cleared.

Rachael had not long moved into her new house she had been there now for about three weeks. Rachael was now 27 weeks pregnant and she had settled completely in the new neighbourhood and had been busy at work with MIT.

"Morning Rach" said Gill.

"Morning M'am"

"Janet is in an interview when she gets back we will do briefing so get your notes up to date please I know what you're like" stated Gill.

"Actually they are all here ready for briefing for once" laughed Rachael.

"Nice to see the pregnancy making your work more precise and on time" replied Gill. Kevin comes rushing in trying to not draw attention to himself and that fact that he is late. "Kevin" screeched Gill.

"Yes M'am" replied Kevin.

"You're late again Kevin explain yourself" shouted Gill.

"Yea about that M'am I got in about twenty minutes ago the custody sergeant grabbed me as I walked in big commotion in interview rooms Janet got punched and our suspect is back in cells" replied Kevin. Rachael turned round as she heard this in complete shock.

"What where is she Kevin?" questioned Rachael as she got up slowly.

"I think she went to the toilets she may need to see a doctor there was quite a bit of blood" informed Kevin.

"I'm going to find her" ranted Rachael as she ran out of the office and headed down stairs to speak to the custody sergeant. "Excuse me Janet Scott" asked Rachael.

"She went to the toilet I rang a doctor even though she said she didn't need one ahh speak of the devil doctor…" the custody sergeant paused in mid-sentence he had forgotten her last name.

"Dr Glover sergeant where is she?" smiled the middle aged doctor.

"She's in the ladies DC Rachael Bailey will show you the way" replied the custody sergeant who quickly got back to his work. Rachael and Doctor Glover walked to the ladies toilets and Rachael carefully opened the door

"Janet its Rachael I have a doctor with me" said Rachael softly.

"I don't need a doctor" replied Janet and she turned round to look at Rachael. There was a large cut along Janet's forehead about three centimetres long oozing blood.

"Janet I need to take a look at the cut on your head" said the doctor.

"Its fine" replied Janet.

"It may need stitches Janet please let me look at it" said the doctor.

"Fine, alright" sighed Janet and then she sat next to the sink.

"It doesn't need stiches but it will need to be bandaged up to keep it sterile are you up to date with your tetanus?" questioned the doctor.

"Yes have to be in this line of work" replied Janet whilst the doctor bandaged up her head.

"Rachael I need you to look after Janet keep an eye on her mainly look out for memory loss, headaches, dizziness, nausea things like that if she presents with any of those symptoms take her straight to the hospital she may have concussion" remarked the doctor.

"I will promise" replied Rachael, Janet and Rachael escort Dr Glover out to reception and they head back up to the office.

"My office please" Gill barked with a softer tone to her voice than usual.

"Boss" replied Janet and Rachael simultaneously and swiftly marched into the office and closed the door behind them.

"Janet I want you off duty" insisted Gill.

"No" replied Janet sternly. "Rachael can stay in the office and keep an eye on me by all means stick me in the office but if I go home you know I won't take it easy" added Janet.

"Okay fine but I want updates all the time" replied Gill.

"Yes boss" shouted Rachael

"Rach tone it down please" replied Janet.

"Sorry Janet" apologized Rachael.


End file.
